


The Only Time the Moon Saw Sunlight

by Miss_monokuma



Category: Zero Escape, Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Radical-6, Dio is a jerk ok, F/M, Virtues Last Reward, Zero escape - Freeform, vlr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_monokuma/pseuds/Miss_monokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lonely and rainy Friday night, Sigma is struggling to complete a college paper. Then with a thump at his window, his fate is forever changed. As panic sets in Sigma must investigate. What could have possibly made that sound?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Time the Moon Saw Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> In case I haven't already said, Luna is not a Gaulem in this universe. Anyways, enjoy!

In the year 2028 many people around the world were coming up with new ideas, whether it be art, mechanics, or even medicine. Everything was changing and everyone was aspiring for a better tomorrow. One of these aspiring peoples was a young man named Sigma. Sigma attended college and frequently got a bit behind schedule, however even when falling behind in a class or two he did his best to do well, as his papers and assignments showed. That's the kind of guy he was. One Friday night he sat alone in his apartment and was tapping away at his computer. His paper would soon be complete, so there's no point in slowing down now. When he reached over for his second cup of coffee, he heard a bump up against his window. With the blinds down Sigma had no idea what that sound could have been. He ruled out the thought of that being rain, it was raining but that could not have been loud enough to create the sound he just heard.  
Sigma reluctantly got up from his desk and tip-toed over to his window. So many different thoughts were able to run through his mind during those few steps. What if it was a killer who prayed on attractive young men in their early twenties? What if it was the evil cat whom had once cursed him!? What if someone he knew was trying to get his attention just to scare him? Sigma sighed at the last one, "Yeah. Phi would absolutely do that."  
Despite all of the things he thought of just now Sigma pulled himself together. Just enough so that he could peer out the blinds and get a rainy view of the parking lot. And unlike anything he had considered, a woman lay faced own against the pavement. Her knees were pulled up towards her chest , but not touching. The woman's ginger hair was falling out of braids and was being blown by the wind. Sigma saw all of this and gasped. He ran for his jacket and after putting it on, ran out of his apartment and out the closest exit.  
"Ma'am!" He yelled as he stomped through the rain and got closer to her.  
"Are you alright!?"  
The woman lifted her head up and opened her eye for a second, only the left one because her right one was bruised. She softly groaned and laid her head down.  
"I'll be okay, please do not worry about me. I deserve to be left like this." The last part of what the woman said didn't sit well with him. "Miss please," what he said sounded desperate. "Let me help you and please tell me your name." Sigma knelt down and gently helped the woman sit up.  
"My name is Luna." She said with her left eye hardly open at this point, Sigma could tell it was not rain on her cheeks but tears instead. Luna's left eye was red and puffy, she must have been crying for a long while.  
Sigma helped the woman slowly to her feet. "Can you walk?"  
Luna coughed a little, "Ah yes, only a little before feeling dizzy though."  
Sigma nodded and decided instead of making Luna walk, he would carry her.  
"I'm going to carry you inside then were going to get you some help okay?"  
Luna nodded reluctantly before Sigma pulled her off the ground and held her close to him. She seemed too tired to mind being so close to a stranger. 'I bet she has a concussion.' He thought.  
Inside the apartment building Sigma sat Luna down in a chair and then got out his phone, he dialed 911 and gave the current locations and the circumstance.  
Sigma then knelt in front of Luna.  
"Luna is there any family members, friends or a boyfriend or something you want me to call?"  
At that moment Luna began to cry, she brought her hands up to her face and she cried a cry of despair. Broken, hopeless, distraught despair.  
Sigma panicked "Ahh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!? We don't have to call anyone!?" He said, desperately trying to patch the hole he had made.  
She shook her head before she brought her hands back to her lap. "I'm sorry, it's just um, my boyfriend was the one who has done this to me. I couldn't help but remember and relive it a little. Sorry."  
Sigma sighed "Nono, it's alright! I'm just sad to know someone would do something so cruel." Sigma eyed the woman a bit , she was very beautiful even with the bloody nose and black eye. Her eyes were a beautiful color and her freckles warmed her face. They reminded him of a blue sky, dusted with clouds.  
Sigma took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled softly, "Thank you..um..?"  
"Sigma."  
"Sigma. I bet you're curious as to what happened to me aren't you?" Luna looked up at him for a second.  
"Uh.. Well kind of , but you don't need to tell me if you aren't comfortable." He nodded and pat her head softly.  
Luna giggled. "Thank you Sigma. I will tell you, but not right now. I'm going to sleep until someone gets here who can help us. Please, if you see a man with golden hair, wake me up."  
What she said didn't set well with him, but Sigma nodded anyhow. "Okay Luna."  
Sigma sat at her feet and looked out the window, where the rain beat down even harder than before. All they could do now was wait for help to come.


End file.
